


Warp Speed

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I was inspired to write the other day for the 'Trailer sex' kink meme prompt, which asked for a quickie in someone's trailer on the set of Trek 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warp Speed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay for whoever prompted it. Purely a work of my imagination, of course. ;)

They’re at each other the moment the trailer door closes, mouths attached, hands tearing at clothes that should probably be handled with a lot more care—especially since the costume department is already less than happy with them. But dealing with that is the last thing on Chris’ mind right now. He hasn’t seen Zach all day; in fact he’s hardly seen him all shoot. Which is why the DND sign is currently hanging on the outside of Zach’s trailer door while Chris has him pinned up against the inside of it.

“Watch the ears,” Zach warns, and Chris is tempted to make a snarky remark, but he quickly concedes that Zach has a point since they _do_ take significantly longer to fix than disheveled costumes and they’re already pressed for time. Reading his mind, Zach adds, “We only have ten minutes… maybe fifteen.”

Chris bites his neck, fingers working furiously at Zach’s fly. “Hurry up and fuck me then.”

“Jesus.” 

That’s all the warning Chris has before he’s kissed hard and driven backwards, ending up against the counter of the trailer’s modest kitchen. Quickly getting with the plan he shoves his pants down and off, along with his underwear, and lifts himself onto the counter, somehow managing to do all of it without breaking contact with Zach’s lips.

Zach fumbles for a moment before pulling his erect cock out through his open zipper. Chris feels the heat of it against his thigh and pushes forward so that their cocks brush against each other. 

“Fuck,” Chris breathes, nipping Zach’s bottom lip, his hand closing around both shafts. “Lube?”

Reaching to the right, Zach opens a drawer and retrieves a tube along with a condom. He grins at Chris’ surprised and somewhat impressed expression. “I may have stashed supplies in various places around the trailer.”

Chris grabs the condom and tears open the packet with a sly smile. “You know I won’t rest until we make use of all of them, right?” 

Zach smirks back. “I’m counting on it.” The smirk is lost with a sharp inhale as Chris rolls the condom on him quickly and efficiently. He in turn squeezes out a generous amount of lube and gets to work on Chris.

“That’s enough, I’m good to go,” Chris says after less than a minute. He needs Zach in him right now, plus they’re running out of time. Hooking his legs over Zach’s shoulders, he grabs a handful of blue tunic and yanks him forward, Zach’s lips crashing against his as hard heat breaches his body. Chris takes all of it and still wants more, grinding against Zach’s hips. And, knowing exactly what he needs, Zach wastes no time in setting a punishing rhythm, driving Chris back further onto the counter and into ecstasy.

“Yes! Fuck! That’s it! Harder! Fucking _fuck_!”

Zach smothers his mouth again, swallowing any other obscenities he cared to utter, and Chris latches onto him, fingers digging into his shoulder, flexing and pulling, needing Zach close enough to feel his thundering heart… close enough to almost be one person. 

In terms of comfort, it’s not great—Chris’ back is bent at an awkward angle, the top of his head keeps hitting the edge of the overhead cupboard, and his legs are already starting to cramp—but as far as raw, desperate, clothes-ripping sex goes, it’s right up there with the time they went at it on Zach’s kitchen table amongst the remains of dinner, pieces of which Chris was still finding in his clothing days later.

As Zach’s rhythm begins to falter, Chris drops a hand to his cock and roughly pumps it. He can feel the moment Zach begins to tip over the edge and it triggers his own release.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ”

“Chris!”

They’re still moving, but slower now, feverish kisses exchanged for lazy swipes of lips and tongues. Zach hums, contentment flooding his dark eyes. When he pulls back he lets out a loud snort, nodding at Chris’ tunic.

“Looks like you’ve Pined yourself again.”

Following his gaze, Chris notices the fresh stripes adorning his uniform. “Mother _fucker_. I don’t suppose I can blame this one on you.”

“Not if we want to maintain any modicum of privacy.”

“Damn it.” Chris brushes ineffectually at the mess. “Next time you fry my brain with your hot Spock look, tell me to take my shirt off first.”

Zach raises a single eyebrow, adopting his trademark Vulcan expression. “Yes, Captain.”

“Okay, that sounds weird when you still have your cock up my ass.” Chris pulls him into another kiss, whispering, “Weird but hot.”

“In that case, permission to lick the Captain clean?”

“Fucking _granted_.”


End file.
